Zeldapedia:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. For more info on user rights, see . Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Administrators * Altar * AuronKaizer * DjMack * Fused Shadow * Happyjoe5 * Hero of Time 87 * LadyNorbert * Murchadah * Oath to Order (on wiki break) * Power courage wisdom and time * Richard1990 * ShutUpNavi * Thai420 * XXXXX * UberPhoeb * Lord link * Relyt Rollback These users, along with administrators, can use the rollback feature. * Lessthan1337 * Mr kmil * Emem123292 * Oldschoolzeldafan * Midnaslave * Relyt How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator If you would like to become an administrator, please do so under the Requests for adminship header. Generally, if the consensus is supportive after a week or two, than the user should be given admin rights. How do admins grant rollback or admin rights? :See '' What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the wiki. Remember, being an admin is '''no big deal'. Vote templates Requests for adminship Aghanim the Mage I Believe I should have Admin Rights because: 1. I have experience in The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda:Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, and A Link to the Past. 2. I am very responsible, and will make sure I live up to my title. 3. I am a very nice guy, and I only want to give as much as I can to the Wiki. 4. I can make my own userboxes, and am completely willing to take any requests. 5. The people here have given me some very good welcomes, and I thank them (I have a loss of friends at school) so I think I owe them something. Votes : : You're doing pretty well, but it's a little too early for you to be requesting administrative rights. Maybe rollback in a little while. LadyNorbert 18:30, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Fifteen admins... Oh so many... And you haven't been around long. OtOcon^_- 18:38, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Good Job so far: OtO: most of them are inactive (more like 6 of them) [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 18:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : He should have rollback rights in a 3 or 4 weeks, thats when I (I think) got mine. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 18:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : He's got some things to learn about respecting other people's edits. Also has a tendency to be a bit malicious. --AuronKaizer 02:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) : : Sorry buddy. You need to wait a bit. Mr kmil : : Admin? No. I haven't seeen many contributions from you, and we already have 15 admin. Mr kmil I am following in UberPheob's foot steps. I Know a lot here and have played and beaten and replayed all of the games except for the Oracles. Please vote for me Votes : Consider ME! Mr kmil : : We're quite covered with admins at the moment... --AuronKaizer 22:12, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : : Yeah, what AK said, you haven't edited as much lately, so you should keep up the good work. --[[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 01:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) : : While I do believe we have a fair number of admins already, I do believe that Mr kmil has been a loyal editer for the wiki and that he does care about its overall well-being. He has shown me that he does want the best for the wiki, therefore I am going to support his request. If it is ever decided that we could accept a few more admins, Mr kmil should definitely be in line for it. Hero of Time 87 19:15, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Requests for demotion Lord Link Misuse of admin powers. Promotion to adminship was not backed by any other users. Votes : : Lord link asked me several weeks ago to monitor his work and see if my support would be warranted. I did so, and agreed to keep that promise as he'd already had his request on here previously. But I refuse to be drug into this AK and Murch, and despite how much you may disagree with me philiosophically, you will not be trying to axe me over a simple misunderstanding. Leave me out of it, because I could say several offenses against both of you. So let's not go there. Hero of Time 87 04:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Okay, fine. Worm your way out of it this time. Just remember, there are no second chances. : : Jesus, fantastically laughable. Sorry, but I doubt you'll ever qualify anyway. You do deserve to keep your rollback rights though.--AuronKaizer 05:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : I don't have to "worm my way out" of anything. I did nothing wrong. We as admins are allowed to grant rights to those who have gone through the process. That was the case. What they do with their rights though is not up to me but them. So don't even start trying to drag me into the picture. I shall also keep this in mind about the two of you in the future, AK and Murch. While I still respect your work on the wiki, your ill-fated attempt to have me de-admined has cost both of your standings in my book, not that it much matters. But I will keep this showing of true colors in mind in the future though. Hero of Time 87 05:31, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : : : Like I give a damn about your respect anyway...you're a troublemaker and a liar. However, we should all just let it go and wait for your next screw-up. : : That little outburst is exactly what you could be thrown out for, AK; conduct unbecoming of an admin. You don't seem to grip that reality, but it's true. You are the troublemaker and the liar here, and I have a lot of people that would agree with me. You've screwed up on several occasions, and this is one of them. Malicious mischief (the illegitimate vote), wrongful attempted removal of rights of a fellow admin, poor attitude toward users in general, troublemaking, the list goes on. So you better (forgive the phrase) "damn well" care about my respect and the respect of everyone else, because that's the main reason you've not been confronted with removal up to this point. Whether or not you realize it, you've made several more enemies than friends, and you make it impossible for even me to reach out to you in good faith. You've irked a lot of people with your poor attitude, and I'm saying for your own good to start being a little nicer to people unless you want to lose your own admin rights some day for legitimate reasons. Even a simple apology to those you've irked or a tone-down of some of the ruder comments I've seen you use toward them or myself would be a vast improvement of your standing with the majority of users on the wiki. It all boils down to respect as I said before; If you want to be respected, you must show respect in return. If you don't do that, you're setting yourself up for humiliating failure down the road. Hero of Time 87 11:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Okay, you've made your point. What illegitimate vote are you referring to though? If it is my vote of no-confidence in you that is illegitimate, wouldn't that apply to these other two as well? And since you nominated them in the first place, isn't it conflict-of-interest to vote on your own nomination? --AuronKaizer 12:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : No, I refer to the illegitimate vote on removing theories in a discreet manner and reversing the effects of it after the fact. And I only nominated Lord link, and did nothing else. So no, this is not a "conflict of interest," merely a mentioning of how you could better your standing with all of us with a little cooperation on your part. We don't want to dislike you AK, you just make it really hard to like you. I'm suggesting ways you could make it easier. Hero of Time 87 13:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : Lord link only has enough good work to be a rollback righter. Hero of Time, this was one of your dumber decisions, first off, lord link hasn't edited enough, and 1 week wont cut it for even rollback rights, let alone adminship, and Lord link mostly edits clubs still, he used to ONLY edit clubs, and once in awhile add to the end of an article. I still don't think he deserves admin rights, and barely think he deserves rollback rights. Guru-Guru' With ' 14:36, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Actually Guru-Guru, I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree there, for I do not see it as dumb. I merely kept a promise I made to review his request at a later date and felt he does have experience necessary for an admin seeing as he is a bureaucrat on the zelda-fanon wiki. So I would advise you not to insult me or anyone else in future. Hero of Time 87 15:17, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Hero Of Wisdom Was promoted for no reason what-so-ever. Votes : : This is what happens when you let some people go crazy. This could be the worst move in the history of...moves. I'll let you keep your rollback rights though, as I was planning to nominate you anyway. No offense, but due to past indiscretions you do not qualify for actual admin rights anytime soon. You've really worked your way on my good side though, keep it up! --AuronKaizer 05:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : With all due respect AK, you're not the only one involved in the giving of rights to others either. No one has to get on anyone's "good side" to earn rights, it's through merit. I don't think it's for you to decide alone whether or not any one person is worthy of rights. If they have gone through the process and they have demonstrated good work, they are deserving based on merit, not solely if they are on your good side. So let us have no more of the favoritism here. Hero of Time 87 05:35, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : That's the problem - there is little other merit. The point I tried to make is that Hero of Wisdom had a very bad attitude but has gotten over that. --AuronKaizer 08:23, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : The same could be said for you though AK, as far as a "very bad attitude" goes. And there are several people that would agree with that, whether you realize it or not. So I suggest you start looking at things in broader perspective, because behavior I've seen coming out of you for quite some time has been downright disrespectful, rude, and unbecoming of an admin. That is something every admin should have is respect for others and an overall friendly attitude, and I'm sorry to say I haven't seen either of those out of you to date. None of us are perfect by any means, but don't be so quick to point fingers either. "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone." Hero of Time 87 11:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone" is a terrible proverb. It implies that no-one is allowed to punish anyone for anything. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :: : Regardless, it means we are all capable of mistakes. No one is perfect Vimescarrot; not me, not you, not AK, not anyone. We should not be so quick to point fingers at someone else for something if we ourselves are guilty of the same offense. Hero of Time 87 12:14, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : If you haven't seen "respect for others" (respect for you, however, is another matter) or "an overall friendly attitude" on my part, you haven't been looking. I welcome and greet users, and while I admit that I am not the most tolerant with people joking about this place, I try my best. People come to me and ask for some opinions and I give it to them. Whether or not you may agree with them is your problem. For the entirety of my stay here, I've seen behaviour from your side that is against many principles that I've followed all my life, but I'm not here to tell you about that. In any case, I advise that you be careful to who and when you give admin rights away like candy in the future. My belief is fully in the system of discussion on who shall be given admin rights, which is why I suggest (and wrongfully believed it to be, silly me for expecting some sort of system here) that no admin should simply grant a user admin rights. Nor should they be able to change another staffers rank without discussion. This is merely a suggestion on how to do it in a way that will not create situations like this in the future. We have an extremely flawed system here, as it comes to rules, as I've seen nothing anywhere about this. Very well. --AuronKaizer 12:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : Okay, hero of Wisdom never even deserved rollback rights in the first place. He has the biggest ban record on Zeldapedia, why he isn't banned is a question to me, he only edits clubs, he calls himself a punker as an excuse to treat everybody here like a pile of shit, and not only that, he gets away with it. All that happens is "UP, HOW cussed in shoutbox!". I am not HOW's maid. He also thinks his name is Relyt. IF HE WANTED A NAME LIKE THAT HE COULD'VE CHOSEN IT, DON'T MAKE EVERYBODY CALL YOU WHO YOU AREN'T! Anyways, this user never deserved rollback rights, and will never deserve admin rights, all he is is a jerk who has to get his way... Guru-Guru' With ' 14:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : In reply to Hero of Time 87's first comment: It was you alone that gave Lord link and HOW adminship, so don't be giving AK grief about that. You nominated both of them, nobody backed you, so you still wanted to get your way. This is what I hate about some people. They HAVE to get their way or everyone gets hurt, or just get mad. Dude, stop thinking you are the mature one, you caused this problem. Guru-Guru' With ' 14:44, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : In reply to Guru-Guru, I did no such thing. I did give Lord link rights, yes, but by no means did I give HOW any. That I believe was done by someone other than myself, so quit accusing me of things I did not do. And you are entirely incorrect about "getting my way," because that was not the case at all. This was a merit-based request that I had promised to review and give my judgment at a later date, so don't spout off about things you don't even know about Guru-Guru. I caused no problem, I merely granted a request that was made of me. So I would ask you to refrain from the personal affrontations. I have been more than mature about this, and I'm afraid your immaturity itself is showing in that you are making false accusations against me, and I will simply say stop it. Hero of Time 87 15:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC)